Forever
by Pinky1919
Summary: Oneshot. Shepard has a hard time saying how she feels about Thane. No real spoilers. Timeline is vague but fits anywhere in ME2 before ME3. Second attempt at writing in the ME 'verse. All comments welcome :)


The room was quiet, save for the low hum of the aquarium's filtration system and the soft trickle of water from the pumps. Shepard's fingers lazily traced abstract shapes along the inside of her lover's arm, the sensation of his scales catching against her skin now as comforting as it was fascinating.

Thane shifted slightly, his other arm coming to wrap around her waist as he pulled in tighter against her back, his breath heating the skin of her neck as he settled.

"Siha." The word seemed to vibrate through her, tinged with a soft question. Thane was a man of concise words and Shepard had learned, through many nights of conversation, that he could say so very much while actually speaking very little.

Shepard smiled softly and turned her head just enough to kiss his temple. "I was just thinking how…" She paused, her words a breath of a whisper against his skin. "I can't remember the last time I felt this safe."

Thane let out a slight chuckle, and she felt his features change into that of a smile beneath her lips. "You have an unusual set of parameters for safety, siha."

She sat up and grinned before turning the rest of her body to face him. "I know, I know," she huffed as she settled. "Reapers on their way. Galaxy to save. But…" She trailed off as she raised her hand to gently follow the line of his frill, watching the subtle shift of scales beneath her touch. He was beautiful. The soft light of the aquarium cooling the green tones of his face, reflecting the softest hue of green from his eyes. He inhaled sharply as her fingers trailed down, caressing the soft folds of his neck.

The way he looked at her in that moment made Shepard's throat tight, her chest a hard knot of emotion that she couldn't control. She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes, her hand falling to rest on his chest, his heartbeat grounding her and giving her back her voice.

"When I'm with you, I feel safe. No matter what is going on in the galaxy, no matter what evils we are about to face," she faltered, opening her eyes to find him still watching her with that look. The look that said he would do anything for her, that she was his salvation, his meaning, his _siha_.

"I love you, Thane," she whispered, suddenly breathless with the swell of emotion. She had never said those words to a lover before, never able to allow herself to become too attached. She was a soldier and a survivor. Love was for the people she saved.

Thane moved closer to her, his hand gently cupping the side of her face. Her eyes closed as he kissed her, his lips so soft yet persistent against hers. She felt the burn of tears behind her closed eyes, her sudden confession bringing to the surface all of her desires and fears, her knowledge that their time was short and that he was truly the only person who had ever known her this completely.

When he pulled away, it was only to rest his forehead against hers. They sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke, his words so quiet, so careful.

"Shepard… I know now that I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. It was as if there was suddenly light in a galaxy of darkness. Even in the midst of chaos, you showed kindness to a stranger with blood on his hands. You awoke me from my battle sleep, you gave me back my son. You gave me my life back and I can't imagine it without you... I love you. I _need_ you. Much more, I'm afraid, than I know how to explain in words."

Shepard swallowed against the tightness in her throat, her heart beating so forcefully against the inside of her chest she feared it would break her ribs. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't bring herself to see the love she knew was written on his face. Instead she brought her hands up and pulled his mouth back to hers, praying that everything she wanted to say, everything she felt could be told by her touch the way it was in his.

There was no question in her heart as to how to he felt. She felt it in every look, every touch, every whisper of her name. He was right. There was no way to put it in words. It was too _big_, too encompassing, too overwhelming; the weight of the emotion too much to even process let alone simplify. She struggled, prayed, that all of that could be felt, her desperation, her need.

As he had so many times, Thane seemed to know what she was thinking, stilling their frantic kiss to pull away.

"You are perfect, Shepard. In every way." His fingers traced the line of her jaw, his gaze focused on his ministrations. "To be with you, it is a gift from the Gods themselves. My heart belongs to you, now and forever." He met her eyes and suddenly, all of the frantic thoughts calmed. Her pulse steadied as she met his stare, seeing in it everything she wanted to say.

"Forever," she echoed, and felt everything fall into place. That is what this was. _Forever._

Thane wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could, tucking her head beneath his, her hand still resting atop his beating heart. He was so warm, so present against her and she let herself get lost in the feeling of protection that he provided.

Thane. A man who was concise in his words, who never spoke more than necessary. In the end, it was he that would find a way to say the things she couldn't. As it was he that found a way to break down her walls, to love her in a way no other man could, to earn her love and give her hope.

Shepard closed her eyes once more and focused on the sound of his heart, the steady drum a reminder of her destined place; right here, in Thane's embrace, forever.


End file.
